Andromeda
Andromeda, aka "Andi" — Co-lead with Naasir in Archangel's Enigma Introduction Andromeda is a scholar who resides in Raphael's Refuge. She is an apprentice Historian to Jessamy. Her main area of study is the Ancients for the wisdom they can offer. Andromeda is Charisemnon's granddaughter Her parents are officially Lailah and Cato. On her four-hundreth birthday, she is expected to return to Charisemnon's court to fulfill the terms of a familial blood vow her parents had made on her behalf when she was a newborn baby angel. Because of her particular interest in the Archangels that Sleep, she has studied them more closely than the historians. Raphael wants her to assist Naasir on his mission to find Alexander's place of Sleep before Lijuan's people do—who are sure to eliminate him as a threat. For undivulged reasons having to do with her family, she made a vow of celibacy. The Star Grimoire was her escape clause—she’d be released from the vow should the Grimoire return to the world.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 About Nickname * Andi — Naasir's name for her Species *Angel Powers & Abilities * Skilled swordswoman * General angel abilities * Scholarly skills * trained warrior (secretly) Weaknesses * Occupation * Scholar and Warrior * Study of the Ancients * Side study: Mythical Creatures — mermen & merwomen, chimera, griffins, walkers, etc. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * Worked at teh Library for 325 years—still an apprentice, she has much more to learn.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Refuge — for 325 years, * Flew to the Refuge on her 75th birthday Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 * Origin: North Africa, Charisemnon's territory Character / Personality / Motivations / Traits * Taken a vow of Celebacy. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Andromeda is a scholar right down to the bone, one who cut all ties to her family when she arrived at the Refuge, and who is horrified at the thought of the murder of a Sleeper. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Likes hunting secrets. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * Andromeda, she’d proven her loyalty to unbiased scholarship over more than three hundred years of hard work and unrelenting discipline. Most people had forgotten she was of Charisemnon’s bloodline, seeing her as belonging only to the Archives. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * Fought instinctively Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Her honor was an indelible part of her, embedded into her true skin in a way nothing could erase. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Physical Description * eyes were a translucent brown with a bright golden starburst around the pupil * wings were a rich dark chocolate shade * hair thick, silky-looking golden brown * Freckles across her nose and on her cheeks Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 * wings have bronze filaments that catch the sunlight. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Love Interests * Naasir Connections * Grandfather: Charisemnon * Parents: Lailah and Cato * Real father: Dahariel * Siblings: ? * Spouse/Mate: Naasir * Friends: Jessamy, Galen * Fight Trainer: Dahariel * Apprentice-to: Jessamy * Kidnapper: Xi, under orders of Lijuan * Allies: Jessamy, Galen, Raphael, Naasir * Enemies: Lijuan, Xi, Charisemnon Other Details * Andromeda is our greatest chance of reaching Alexander first.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Naasir had learned to ride motorcycles with Janvier after the machines first became fast and exciting. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * She told Naasir that she needed the Star Grimoire for him to be with her. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4, p. 40 * Views Jessemy as her hero by her determination. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * It’s mandatory for those of their blood to return home on our four-hundredth birthday. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * She wanted to ask for sanctuary from Raphael and Titus, already at war with Charisemnon—would be to shock and disturb the more traditional archangels who are their allies.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * As a princess of the court, she’d be expected to be a ruthless and vicious arm of Charisemnon. Her grandfather might not kill her the first time she refused an order to torture or to humiliate, but he’d do everything in his power to break her, make her his puppet. Charisemnon did not suffer defiance.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * found joy in the myriad animals who’d been her refuge, her friends, and her companions—they didn’t lie, didn’t look at her in disappointment, never made her feel as if she was a mistake. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Naasir was like the animals who’d kept her sane during her otherwise friendless childhood—he had the same honest core. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Biography / History Andromeda grew up in Charisemnon's Court, raised by her parents Lailah and Cato. Other Associaed Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Star Grimoire * Scholar * Refuge * Venom * Sam * Suyin * Lijuan * Isabel * Elijah (sent barges for their escape) Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 * Amanat * Caliane * Tarek * Wing Brotherhood * Osiris * Chimera * Xi * Ancients * Sleepers Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 8. Archangel's Enigma Her mother sent her a letter saying that she is to come home by a certain date to fulfill her duty—she has fifteen days to return to a court of cruelty.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2, p. 25 Andromeda is kidnapped by Xi from the RefugeArchangel's Enigma, ch. 4 and taken to Lijuan's palace and stronghold. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 7, 8 Naasir helps her escape with Suyin and with the help of Jason's diversion.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13-14 She flies to Amanat, Naasir gave her his ring for safe passage. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 Letter : In twenty-two days, you turn four hundred. You have had many years of indulgence. We have allowed you all of it—even when you chose to forsake your bloodline. : It is now time to return home and undertake your obligation to your family and to your archangel. We shall expect you for the start of the ceremonial celebrations six days prior to your day of birth, following which, you will go to your grandfather’s court to take up your position by his side. : He has little use for scholars, but you are his sole grandchild, and as such, he is willing to overlook your failings as long as you conduct yourself as a princess of the court during your time of service. Do not disappoint him, Andromeda. Your grandfather’s mercy is not endless. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 Quotes : “Is there a reason I shouldn’t execute you this instant for the crime done in my city?” ... Blood a roar in her ears, Andromeda dared meet Caliane’s eyes. “If blood alone is what defines us, no child born is born in freedom.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 See Also * Ancients * Sleepers Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Lead Characters Category:Scholars